Intermittent
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: Porque la intermitencia que provocaba Rocket en su vida sólo podía compararse con la intermitencia que provocaba su corazón al verlo siempre que regresaba de sus ausencias.
1. 1

**{1}**

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando su teléfono sonó. Del otro lado de la línea se dejó escuchar un leve ruido de estática distante.

—Quill.

Sus pasos se detienen de repente y observa la puerta de su habitación al fondo del pasillo.

—Estoy en el aeropuerto —una voz gruesa y cansada rompe el tenso silencio—. Ven por mí.

Era Rocket.

* * *

 **{✘} Intermittent {✘}**

 _Bueno, éste fanfic está medio basado en una historia real que, al no tener con quién desahogarla, preferí escribirla y así desahogarme xD, así que sean buenos please._

 _Ojalás les guste._


	2. 2

**{2}**

Ver a Rocket dormido en su cama le era siempre extraño.

Aquel frío vacío que solía dejar cuando se iba era difícilmente llenado incluso con su misma presencia. Estaba acostumbrado a no tenerlo junto a él en las mañanas que, cuando sucedía, un abrumador sentimiento de miedo lo carcomía por dentro y lo sobrecogía.

Tarde o temprano, Rocket volvería a irse y aquel vacío se haría mucho más real, más sofocante.

Las latas de cerveza vacías en la sala de estar le hacían entender que él estaba justo allí. Era un desorden que de alguna manera le recordaba que luego de tanto tiempo, no estaba solo.

Suspira pesadamente, quiere seguir durmiendo con Rocket en la cama, pero aquel híbrido siempre que volvía a casa le hacía temer mirarlo ya sea por un segundo; no quiere hacerse a la idea de tenerlo siempre a su lado, porque al final, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo y que eventualmente, aquel hombre en su cama, desaparecería.

* * *

 **{✘} Intermittent {✘}**

 _Sí, aquí en éste fic Rocket es algo así como mitad humano, mitad mapache. U know what I mean._


	3. 3

**{3}**

Su mirada viajó por todo el cuerpo de Rocket a penas éste salió del baño. Vestía unas bermudas negras y una camisa sin mangas blanca.

El aroma de su shampoo era nuevo, diferente. Le hacía sentir extrañamente incómodo.

—Buenos días —saluda el híbrido. Quill se estremece por el sonido de su voz y suspira disimuladamente.

—Buenos días.

La taza de café que sostenía en sus manos le quema las puntas de los dedos y el frío de la mañana lo abraza suavemente. Sabe que debería decir algo más pero no sabe qué.

Y no es necesario. Rocket se acerca a él y le pasa uno de sus brazos por la cintura, acercándolo a él mientras que con su otra mano le arrebata delicadamente la taza azul marino de las manos.

—Gracias.

Por un segundo Peter cree que lo besará, pero cuándo su contrario ríe y se aleja, con dirección a la habitación, sabe que nada pasará.

Inevitablemente, vuelve a sentirse solo.


	4. 4

**{4}**

—¿Qué harás hoy? —Rocket aparta su vista de la película retro futurista que están pasando por la televisión y observa a Quill atentamente.

—¿Tú qué harás? —hay un leve silencio en el que ambos sólo se dedican a mirarse a los ojos.

Luego, el humano se alza de hombros.

—Vayamos al bosque —dice desviando su mirada.

El bosque. Allí se habían conocido. Al ser Rocket un híbrido, su naturaleza era salvaje. A Quill le había costado un tiempo adaptarse a la rutina del mapache, pero al final, habían logrado convivir plenamente.

—Claro —ambos sonríen y toman lo necesario para salir.

Por primera vez en dos meses, ambos iban a hacer algo juntos.


	5. 5

**{5}**

Al día siguiente Quill se despierta con una sensación de frialdad a su lado. Rocket resaltaba por su ausencia. Las sábanas estaban desorganizadas y la mochila de mano que el híbrido siempre llevaba en sus viajes no estaba en el rincón en el que el mapache lo había dejado cuándo había vuelto.

Casi saltando de la cama, Peter quiere creer que la Rocket había vuelto a irse. Y se siente mal, mareado, como si estuviera en abstinencia de alguna droga que cada vez le pedía más y más.

No había podido irse de nuevo. Sólo habían pasado tres simples días desde que había vuelto y lo normal era que se quedara al menos dos o tres semanas con él.

Peter no preguntaba a dónde iba Rocket cuándo éste simplemente desaparecía por semanas, incluso meses. No era algo que él quisiera saber (porque sabía que sería incluso peor, era simplemente aterrador el saber; prefería aferrarse a la ignorancia, porque la ignorancia era lo más cercano a la inocencia y así evitaba escenarios hiperbólicos en su mente que terminaban deprimiéndolo más que la misma ausencia de la persona a quién amaba) y a la vez, no era algo que Rocket quisiera compartir. Cada vez que volvía, ninguno de los dos tocaba el tema de sus viajes y siempre había sido así.

Nunca preguntar: se había convertido en una regla; porque las primeras veces que el tema salió a la luz, todo se convirtió incómodo entre ellos dos. Y, a pesar de todo, ninguno quería aquello.

—¿Quill? —con rapidez se seca los indicios de llanto que tenía regados por sus mejillas y se levanta de la cama con velocidad, sin esperarse ver a Rocket vestido con una camisa de leñador, unos pantalones casuales de mezclilla y un sombrero, tal y como se vestía cuando estaba allí en casa con él—. No tenías nada de comida, fui a comprar algo… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, bien.

Suspira.

No se había ido.

* * *

 **{✘} Intermittent {✘}**

 _Esa sensación de que la persona que amas se va no se la deseo a nadie._


End file.
